1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Web service connecting apparatus and a Web service connecting method for carrying out automatic switching of a Web service connection way according to an IP (internet protocol) address, an environment or such, when connecting to a Web service which provides a multi-binding function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A ‘Web service’ is an art for connecting to applications (components) dispersed through a network, with the use of the Internet standard technology. The respective applications themselves are also called ‘Web services’.
In this regard, the following Patent Documents 1 through 4, listed below, discloses the related arts:
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2004-171524;
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2004-171525;
Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2004-272888; and
Patent Document 4: Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2004-274736)
For a case where the Web service is initially mounted, the remote Web service existing in a server connecting via a network and the local Web service existing in a client host are not distinguished therebetween, and thus, network communication and perpetration therefor are required each time when utilizing the Web service. As a result, the work efficiency may degrade.
Further, SOAP (simple object access protocol) communication is used many cases as a message technology applied when the Web service is used. However, SOAP requires a large quantity of data, and also, a time of analyzing XML (eXtensible Markup Language) is required there. As a result, depending on a particular environment, the work efficiency may degrade.
A multi-binding function is provided to solve the problem, which is realized by means of a WSIF (Web Service Invocation Framework). WSIF is a framework for achieving to call a Web service which provides a plurality of bindings (i.e., mappings to specific protocols, messages or such, from abstract operations or messages) from the side of the client.
FIG. 1 shows one example of a configuration of a Web service connecting mechanism in the related art based on the multi-binding. In FIG. 1, a Web service client 1A has a Java execution code mounted therein, a Web service client 1B has a JMS (Java Message Service) execution code mounted therein, a Web service client 1C has an EJB (Enterprise JavaBeans) execution code mounted therein, and a Web service client 1D has a SOAP execution code mounted therein. In this case, a multi-biding connection module 2 reads WSDL (Web Service Description Language) 6 describing a Web service, generates a stub 3A thorough 3D (Java stub 3A may be omitted) corresponding to the respective binding (a Java binding, a JMS binding, an EJB binding or a SOAP binding) statically or dynamically, connects to a corresponding interface (4A thorough 4D) via the corresponding stub (3A through 3D), and thus, actually uses the Web service.
There, from the Web service client 1A which exists within the same client host together with the Web server 5 itself, efficient connection is available with the use of the Java execution code without carrying out network communication, while, from the other Web service client 1B through 1D, efficient connection via the network is available in a way corresponding to the particular execution code mounted.